Slip up
by A Dash of Yellow
Summary: No one is perfect we all make mistakes, slip ups.' Jasper made a mistake a huge one. He bite a human in Forks. He thought he left it all behind him. No one was going to find out about her. But will the past come back to haunt him? Cannon parings.
1. Mistake

**A/N: I was just plain bored today and this idea WOULD not leave me alone.**

**Disclaimer: Should I be doing homework right now? Yes. Did I write Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and soon -to- be- in -stores Breaking Dawn? No.**

**Chapter 1 **

Jaspers POV 

I didn't mean to do it. I honestly didn't, but her blood smelled so good. Almost like cherry blossoms. My mouth started to water just thinking about it. She was all alone in the woods anyway. It's not like they would find her anytime soon. Besides it's her fault for falling and cutting herself on the bush. She shouldn't have been such a klutz; it would have saved her life. I felt a shudder run through my body as I remembered that day.

_Flashback _

_It was sunny out. A rare occasion in Forks. I decided to go hunting because school was tomorrow and I didn't want to snack on a teacher during second period. Alice was shopping in Seattle for the day with Rosalie. Edward was reading and Emmett was playing his new video game. Something called 'Call of Duty'. I was stalking the forest looking for a raccoon or maybe a bear if I was lucky. _

_That's when I heard her. She was talking on a pink cell phone. A girl, about thirteen or fourteen by the looks of her. She was wearing light blue jeans and a dark blue T- shirt with 'American Eagle' printed across it in white letters. She had long brown hair tied up in a pony-tail. Her bangs were parted to the side and her skin was too pale to be healthy. She turned off her cell phone and fixed her hair. She smelled wonderful. The slight movement brought her scent to me. She continued on with her hike, anger radiating off of her. Suddenly she fell over an above ground root. She must have cut herself for the next moment I was by her. She didn't even turn around. It was too easy; I saw the red liquid dripping out of her scratches. I grabbed her throat and bite deeply into it. Her scream was terrible; it cut through the calm and quiet of the forest. Its magic wiped away, like a chalk drawing on the sidewalk after a rain._

_She was trying to fight me now. It was only more pain for her. I could hear her wrist break as she tried to hit me. She howled in more pain. Almost all the blood was gone just a few more sips and she would be too. I could hear her heart beat slow and her terror fading. Her arms were going limb now. Then another smell hit me. Edward. He was coming. As if cold water was splashed on me I snapped out of my daze and looked with horror at what I just did. The girl laid limb in my arm; he eyes seemed almost glassed over. Her heart beat was faint and I knew she would die soon._

_I dropped her on the ground. Edward was coming nearer. Soon he would find me and the girl. I would shatter everything Carlisle made for us. I would be a disappoint meant to them all. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Oh Alice. I couldn't bear to feel her disappointment, any of theirs. I had to hide the girl's body. I ran at full speed and quickly buried her body deep in under a tree. I then came back to the path and waited for Edward. My eyes had a red tinge to it. _

_Flashback over _

At least she was unconscious for her dying moments. She wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore. Besides it was in the past. I think about it as much as I thought of my meals when I wasn't with the Cullens and with my other 'family'. No, I was not going to let this little slip-up ruin my life. What is done is done and cannot be undone. Besides it's not like this would come back and haunt me. Would it?

**A/N: Okay first chapter. How do you like it? Should I continue or go die. Now of to that homework. And Review!**

**EDIT: I fixed it a little so it would fit in the timeline. This takes place about five months befoe Twilight. Then next chapter will be durning Twilight. The 5 chapter will be just before New Moon. **


	2. Temper

_Alice's POV _

Jasper and I were sitting on our green bed spread, enjoying the silence when it hit me.

_Blood. Blood was everywhere, covering the walls, the floor. Everything was bathed in that crimson liquid. The room was starting to focus so I could see more than the blood. A young girl sat in the middle of the room she had torn jeans on and a light blue sweatshirt. Bella lay in her arms. Her neck bent at an unnatural angle. Charlie lay next to her to her, his neck also broken and drained of all bodily fluids. His mouth was open in a perfect O, a silent scream. Suddenly the girl looked up, her eyes glowing Crimson. _

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I couldn't believe it. She was here, in _Forks. _I'm starting right at her and I still can't make sense of it. I thought I killed her. But I couldn't forget her face and neither did she apparently. A low growl escaped her mouth. She took a step forward; her eyes seemed to have darkened.

"You." was all she had to say. I could feel the anger and hatred radiating from her. I sent waves of clam at her, while I dialed Carlisle's number: never taking my eyes off her angry face.

"Carlisle, I found her." I said as soon as he picked up.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"In the woods by Bella's house." I could hear a growl from the other end while Carlisle said, "Emmett's near there, I'll call him to help you." I hung up and stared at the girl. She glared right back.

"You." she repeated.

"Me." I replied calmly back.

"You were the guy in the woods. The one who attacked me, and turned me into this." He face now held sadness. "Why?" she asked shaking her head.

"You fell. I couldn't help it. Your blood smelled so good. I'm so sorry." I said shaking my head. She took a step back.

Her head whipped to the side. I could hear it now too. Emmett was coming.

"Please don't tell them," I begged her, "They don't know. Please." Her already black eyes seemed to get darker.

"Why should I do you any favors?" she said coldly, retreating slowly away from were Emmett would appear in a few seconds, "You have done nothing but cause me, my family, and my friends pain." As soon as that was out of her mouth Emmett slammed into her, knocking her off her feet.

"Gotha!" Emmett laughed.

She didn't fight, in fact, she stayed quite still. A smile played across her face. It was filled with mockery and bitterness. Carlisle and Edward appeared shortly after that and we started towards the house. As Carlisle put it, we have a lot to talk about.

**A/N: Reviews make my day. And guess what? You don't have to have an account to reviews!**


	3. Introductions

**Chapter 4**

_Edward POV_

I just couldn't get it out of my head. She right next to Bella's house. If Alice hadn't picked her up earlier Bella could have died. It surprised me that the girl didn't put a fight. She didn't even look frightened. Jasper on the other hand did. He kept on eyeing the girl and the girl just smiled back.

_Oh look at him glaring daggers at me. _I looked at the girl sharply. Why was she so happy about Jasper glaring at her? Jasper was translating _Hamlet_ into Chinese so I couldn't see his thoughts. Emmett was thinking about beating another level on his newest game on Xbox 360. Carlisle was think of how to change the girl's diet without killing her. Within five minutes we were in front of our house. We walked into the spacious living room. The girl broke Emmett's grip and sat down on the white couch. Jasper sat in the chair across from her. Carlisle stood in front of her and I stood by him. Esme and Rosalie slide into the room quietly.

"So. Lovely weather were having." The girl said, gesturing out the window. As she said this a lighting flashed outside and thunder soon followed. No one said anything, though Emmett smiled.

"So did y'all still me from my hunt just so you can kidnap me and keep me in silence?" her voice had a hard edge to it.

Carlisle sighed and said, " We would appreciate it if refrained from hunting in this area."

"Oh well that changes everything.", her tone was sarcastic, " May I ask why you have a house? I thought vampires were suppose to live in caves or something."

This remark surprised us. She didn't even know the basic things about being a vampire? Well besides drinking blood.

"What happen to the vampire that changed you?" Rosalie asked, " He should have told you everything."

A smile lit up her face. " Oh do you really want to know that?"

We nodded, except Jasper, his eyes had turned black while she talked.

"Well do you want to tell them or should I?" she directed the question at Jasper.

_I wonder if he'll be a big boy and tell them. I really don't feel like telling my story. _Her sudden bitterness startled me. It started to dawn on me.

"I'll tell them." Jasper's voice was rough. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett turned to him. I continued to stare at the girl. Deep circles were clear under her eyes. She was hungry and I doubt she would wait much longer.

"I bite her. I was hunting and she fell and scraped her hand. It was bleeding and it smelled so good. Then I heard Edward coming, I didn't get to finish her off, so I just covered her body. I forgot about the venom and how it would change her. I left her in the forest. I didn't want to disappoint all of you. I'm so sorry."

Esme and Rosalie looked shocked. Carlisle looked understanding and Emmett just blinked. I myself was shocked that I didn't hear his thoughts sooner.

" How long ago was it Jasper?" asked Carlisle.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the girl wasn't smiling anymore.

" You don't remember?" her face was livid. " I count every God damn day I was stuck in a thirteen year olds body and you don't even have the decency to remember the life you took from me." she all, but yelled. She lunged across the room and tackled Jasper to the floor. Growls and snarls ripped through the air. Emmett tried to grab her again, but she was stronger. It took both Emmett and I to hold her. Jasper was still in a crouch and the girl thrashed wildly in our grip trying to get to him. Suddenly a wave of calm and peace hit me and the girl stopped struggling.

" You'll also going to have to stop attacking my family." Carlisle's voice was cold, but polite.

"Fine." She said insolently.

Esme, who was quite this whole entire time spoke up. " What's your name ,dear. In all the excitement we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Esme."

"Carlisle."

"Rosalie." Said Rose quietly.

" Emmett the Great." laughed Emmett. The girl's lips pulled up a little in the corners when she heard this.

" Edward." I said, still holing her.

"Jasper." He pulled up from his defense and leaned against the far wall. His shirt was ripped down the front.

"And your name?" asked Esme.

The girl hesitated for a moment, " Ashley Smith."

**A/N: That seems like a good place to leave off. Oh and italics means thoughts, if you didn't figure that out. The reason the girl is stronger then Emmett is because she's still considered a new-born. So reviews are welcomed. Flames keep me warm in my cold basement. **


	4. Seven Months Later,Acceptance

**A/N: Me: (looks timid) I'm Sorry? Life got in the way and then writers block, and then High School just flew by, next thing I know it hasn't been like seven months since I updated, again I am really sorry and hope you guys can forgive me. (Looks hopeful) **

**Chapter 5**

_Ashley's POV_

I greedily drank the poor animal's blood; its black eyes stared at me accusingly. I vaguely remember a time when I would refuse to eat meat, insisting that it was cruel. But that time was long gone, a life I can never go back to yet is always tortured by its hazy memory. I shook my head, trying to free myself from my morbid thoughts, it was best not to think while hunting. It had been well over six months since I joined the Cullen clan, at first I was reluctant to stay with the man who was responsible for this cursed afterlife I was left to suffer, but I was curious about the life they lived. Drinking only animal blood, living so close to humans without taking a bite at their necks for the crimson wine that would pour from the wound, and even having a relationship with one! I wiped the bear's blood from my chin as I stood gracefully. My yellow eyes swiftly swept the dark forest, a couple of miles away I could hear Jasper and Alice munching on a mountain lion.

Venom filled my mouth as I thought of the blood. I was still new to this life style and seemed to be always thirsty. No matter how many animals I slaughtered the thirst was always there, I would never even begin to fathom how Carlisle can stand going to work every day in the surgery room. I stalked through the woods in hope that I would find another grizzly, their blood seemed to satisfy me more. When it came apparent that almost all the animals fled from the area, save a squirrel or two but I could never bear to hurt one of them, I moved towards Jaspers general direction.

I the forest floor glided beneath me as I ran full speed towards Jasper, I thought about how over the months I had a grudging respect towards him. He was my maker and destroyer, I hated but admired him. He was by far not my favorite out of the Cullens, that position was reserved for Emmet, but he was a father figure I guess you could say. He had finally taken responsibility for what he did and guided me through all the rules of the secret vampire world. I was restricted to the house and could go no farther than a mile up the driveway.

At first I detested the boundaries that they gave me, I was young and use to being free. At first I tried to get around these resurrections, but Alice foresaw my every step, Edward analyzed my every thought, and Jasper dissected every emotion that poured out of me. Now I could cloud my thoughts, and think of five different ways to leave the house and not going through with one until the last possible moment, but I could not deny my feelings. Every time sense of smugness crept up on me Jasper started to tail me. With every step I took he shadowed me, until I earned their trust. Now about seven months later they finally trust me to hunt without them five feet way and even allowed me to go to town sometimes with them to run errands. I cherished the moments when I could go to town, I could see all the children from a safe distance, see the happy family and the clusters of friends waiting outside for a ticket to a movie. I envied their ignorance and their mortality. If only I hadn't gotten into that argument with Sammy…….

"Ready to go?" Alice chirped, as she looked up from her prey.

I nodded wordlessly, I looked over at Jasper, and he probably felt the bitterness that covered me like a cloak, the sadness and regret that seemed almost tangible.

"I think we should run to town tomorrow, you wanna come Ashley?" Alice asked.

"Sure, you think I could get a book while I'm there?''

"Why not?" Alice shrugged

I knew she thought it was a waste that I loved books more than shopping, but nonetheless I smiled at her. I knew she tried to make me happy, she tried to become my best friend, but one thing that seemed to stick with me from my human years was my automatic dislike of people. Jasper watched our exchange with wary eyes.

"Come, it's getting late. Emmet will want to play that infernal game with you," he smiled at me.

I smiled back a little, _'He's trying'_ I thought to myself, '_I've always recognized an honest effort.' _

Without another word we shrank back into darkness, the only sign that we had been there was the animal's dead carcass.

A/N I really did not like this chapter, but I haven't updated in a while so what the hell. Oh by the way if you haven't figured it out yet I don't own the Twilight series


	5. Birthday Bash

**A/N: (Wince) Damn I'm horrible about updating. **

_Ashley's POV_

I crossed my legs as I lay on my stomach. I slowly turned the page and continued to read the twisted love story. My brow furrowed as I read how Iris, the main character, ran away from the haunted mansion. What she didn't know is that the killer was waiting for her in the woods. I wanted to shout at her for being so stupid, why she didn't stay where she was safe. Why didn't she have to be so stupid and run away? Idiot.

"Ashley?" Alice's voice called from downstairs, "Bella's going to be here soon."

"Alright," I called down.

I marked where I was and set the novel down. Today was Bella's eighteenth birthday and Alice wanted everyone to be here. Rose and Emmet even came back from 'college'. I sighed, I hated birthdays, even my own. Everyone seems to force happiness, except Alice. I ran quickly ran a hand through my hair and fixed in the reflective surface of the window. My honey eyes stared back at me. Edward didn't want me near his Bella, but Alice managed to pursue him. As a precaution Edward demanded that I drink extra blood for the event. Hell he all but forced the poor animals down my throat.

"Overprotective jackass," I mumbled under my breath.

Downstairs I heard Emmet laugh and I smiled a bit at that. I ran downstairs and waited on the couch for the birthday girl. Alice had really out done herself. Pink seemed to be the main theme here, pink and red roses were in crystal bowels. Pink candles coved every available surface and next to the piano was a table with an elaborate cake on it, a stack of crystal dishes lay beside it. I had no idea why we had more than one dish seeing as Bella was the only one that was going to eat.

Esme cocked her head to the side, "Their almost here."

All of us froze the excitement thick in the air. Emmet was grinning like an idiot and soon I was grinning too. What can I say, he was contagious. I grinned back at him as we waited to Bella to walk through the doors. I could hear her monstrous vehicle thundering down the road. It was painful to my ears and I tried to block it out as best I could. The engine was cut and I could hear the rest of the Cullens breathe a sigh of relief.

I heard Bella and Edward talking, Edward laughed than they were at the door. Her scent hit me full in the face. Everyone yelled out surprise, I hastened to yell surprise too, but was a little late. Bella didn't seem to notice as she blushed a deep red. A familiar burning started in my throat, I could see Jasper was having difficulties too, but he hid it better. Everyone else in the family ignored this fact and went about with the party. Esme and Carlisle welcomed her first, then Emmet and Rosalie. Emmet slipped out as soon as they were done to replace Bella's radio. I could hear him muttering to himself about 'crappy technology' as he ripped the radio out of the dashboard.

I chuckled a little at this, which seemed to gain Bella's attention.

Her eyes widen with fright for a fraction for a second before she muttered a quick "Hello, Ashley."

I frowned at how frightened she was at me, honestly try to kill the girl once and she's scared for life. Edward glared at me across the room for that thought. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature," He mouthed to me.

I grinned back at him. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Bella. Jasper leaned against the wooden post on the bottom of the stairs. I saw him shoot me a warning glance, but I ignored it. Fooling with Edward was too much fun. Alice was handing Bella her first gift. The silver paper ripped right off. She looked confused.

"Um… Thank you?"

Rosalie smiled and Jasper laughed out right.

"It's a stereo for your truck," he informed her, "Emmet's installing it right now so you can't return it."

Bella grinned at us, "Thanks Rosalie, Jasper, Ashley." She raised her voice slightly, "Thanks Emmet!"

Emmet's booming laughs sounded from outside. Bella laughed also, but still looked wary like she expected an attack.

"Mine and Edward's next," Alice clapped.

I noticed that Jasper had drifted closer; I took this as a sign that I could also get a better view. Emmet bounded through the door just in time for Bella to put her finger under the tap. She pulled up.

"Shoot," she muttered as a tiny drop of blood dripped out of her finger.

I didn't notice anything than. The only though in my head was 'Kill'. I lunged forward, trying to get to Bella's neck. The freesia scent filled the air as Edward threw himself at Jasper, who was also trying to get to Bella. Emmet caught me around the stomach.

A growl ripped through my throat as I snapped at his arm. He was stronger than me though and he lifted me up into the air and dragged me out of the house. I still wanted Bella's blood; I fought Emmet the entire way as he ran me about thirty miles away from the house. Jasper soon followed, Rose and Esme dragging him. Jasper was the first to snap out of his bloodlust. He looked so guilty and ashamed, he ran off to catch some prey. Rose had grabbed me a doe and I sucked it dry. I had no doubt in my mind that my eyes were now pitch black instead of its honey color. The fire in my throat intensified as I ran off in Jasper's direction to hunt with him. I found him biting into the neck of a mountain lion. Its cubs were in a nearby bush. I grabbed three of them, broke their necks and sucked out the delicious crimson liquid. Emmet and Rose watched over us as we continued to hunt. I drank three times as much blood as I usually do and while I bite into a neck of a bear I was so lucky to cross was when I heard Edward's voice.

"It's not your fault Jasper, It's mine. She didn't even want the party in the first place. I should have listened to her," Edward said.

'_To right you should have," _I thought bitterly.

I came into a clearing where Jasper and Edward were apologizing to each other. In truth I felt horrible about how I almost killed Bella again, but I'll be damned if I let Edward know that. Jasper looked worried as he asked how Bella was. Edward face was whiter than usual, if that was even possible. I walked up silently and stood behind Jasper. I was a little bit afraid of Edward right now; he could kill me for trying to kill Bella, even though I had no control over it what so ever. Edward seemed a little too preoccupied with the thought about Bella to burn me though I still stayed behind Jasper.

"So what do we do now?" Jasper asked, his shirt was ripped a little and blood trailed down his mouth.

Edward ran a snow white hand through his bronze hair, "I don't know."

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. If I did the demon spawn that is Nessie would not exist. **


End file.
